<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The lost time lord by Zeta_Nova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727454">The lost time lord</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeta_Nova/pseuds/Zeta_Nova'>Zeta_Nova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The doctor’s sister [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, The doctor’s sister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:40:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeta_Nova/pseuds/Zeta_Nova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the doctor had a younger sister who vanished before he ran away? Zoe thought she was a normal girl until she met Captain Jack Harkness and her whole life flipped on it’s head.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reference to doctor/master</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The doctor’s sister [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first story so I’m sorry if it’s really bad.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first story so I’m sorry if it’s really bad.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The doctor stared down at the small faded image in his hand. Currently was kneeling on the floor of one of the many storage rooms in the TARDIS. He had been bored waiting for Donna to wake up so he decided to have a look through some of the old junk in the storage rooms. It was then he found the old, slightly faded image. The image was off the doctor and master back when they where children on Gallifrey, only 120 years old (the time lord equivalent of 16), back when they were simply known as Theta and Koschi. But that wasn’t the only thing that drew the doctor to the image. Sitting next to Theta was the doctor’s little sister Zeta who was only 70 (the time lord equivalent of 10). She was quite small and had long wavy dark brown hair that flowed freely around her shoulders. In the image Koschi, who had short black hair and was a bit taller then Theta, was kissing a smiling Theta on the cheek while Zeta looked away and pretended to be embarrassed. Theta, who had short light brown hair, was smiling cheekily with one arm thrown around Koschi’s shoulders. The doctor smiled down at the image sadly, remembering the good old times but also remembering how Zeta had vanished without a trace only a few months after the image was taken. It had been a normal day at the academy the day Zeta disappeared. Her, Theta and Koschi had just got out of detention for, if the doctor  remembered correctly, getting caught sneaking out of the academy at night for the 10th time. They should of been kicked out a long time ago but they where all so gifted that time lord society would be sorely missing out, despite some off their ‘problems’ as the other time lords called their rebellious behaviour. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just then, Donna entered the room and said energetically “there you are spaceman, I was wondering where you were.” The doctor carefully placed the image into his pocket before straightening up and turning to face Donna with an exited smile on his face. He said “Donna, great you’re up. I was thinking that we could go to the golden planet of izuanea or the ice planet of silvacal.” Donna then said said “are you ok?” The doctor smiled harder and said “Of course I’m fine, I’m always fine.” Donna then said “what were you just looking at then?” The doctor said  “Nothing.” Donna said “are you sure?” The doctor sighed but he still had an excited smile on his face and when he spoke his voice was still cheerful “If I’m not alright, maybe going ona thrilling adventure will cheer me up.” Donna rolled her eyes at the doctor and smiled before saying “if you’re sure, but you be careful spaceman.” The doctor said “I’m always careful Donna. I’m the most careful person in the universe.” Donna rolled her eyes before saying “So, were to today?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Meanwhile on earth, a young girl sat on her widow sill. Staring up at the night sky and wondering what was up there. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was a young girl, only 12 years old, with long, dark brown hair. Her name was Zoe and she never felt like she fit in with the other girls at the orphanage, she was smarter, more adventurous and more excitable then the other girls while at the same time being a lot more socially awkward. She had no friends but she never let that bother her, normally she was content to just sit and read or even just let her imagination run wild. She loved to think about what alien life could be up there in the vast reaches of space but also what her life would be like if her parents hadn’t died in a car crash two years ago. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sighing, Zoe climbed down from the window sill and onto her bed. She laid down and stared at he bedside table, on which was a small golden pocket watch. The watch was covered in strange pattensand symbols, none of which Zoe understood. She didn’t pay much attention to it because it was broken and the only reason she still kept it was because she had found it on the day her parents had died. Zoe turned over to face the pale blue wall and tried to get some sleep. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When she finally did fall asleep, she had nightmares. In her nightmares she saw a creature that resembled a colossal pepper pot with a plunger and a whisk attached to it’s front. As it moved around it fired it’s lasers at anything that moved while also shouting ‘exterminate!’ Zoe had nightmares about these creatures often but wherever she told anyone about them they would laugh and tell her what a funny imagination she had. But no matter what anyone told her she refused to believe that they were simply a figment of her imagination, they just felt too real. Whenever she had a dream about these creatures, which included today, she would wake up drenched in ice cold sweat and shaking from head to toe.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After Zoe managed to calm herself down by taking several deep breath and staring around at the familiar environment, she pulled on her old tartan dressing gown and tried to think of what to do today. After a few minutes of pondering different ideas like actually doing her homework (boring) or going and seeing if they had any new books at the local bookstore she noticed a gaggle of girls grouped around the noticeboard. Zoe wondered over too see what they where staring at and found a new poster next to the old faded one about some of the problems in the world ,like the bees disappearing and the icebergs melting,. The new poster was about the yearly art competition starting and asking people to sign up for it. Although Zoe knew she had no chance of winning, perfect Priscilla always won even though her artworks was terrible, she thought why not and signed up. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After eating breakfast and getting dressed Zoe sat on the edge of her bed, thinking about what to draw when she spotted her golden pocket watch. Thinking that it would be cool to draw because of all it’s intricate patterns, she picked it up and placed it in the pocket of her navy blue jumper pocket before grabbing her things and leaving the orphanage to find a quiet spot to do her drawing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The orphanage where she lived was called st. Mary’s orphanage for young girls and it was located near the outskirts of Cardiff. Zoe hatted the place so she spent as much time as possible away from it. Today, Zoe made her way out of the orphanage at about 9 o’clock in the morning before wondering a round for a short while. Eventually, she found a quiet, shaded corner in a park and decided to do her art there. The rest of the morning past in relative peace with Zoe doing a simple drawing of the watch and adding a bit of colour to it. When it got to about 12 o’clock Zoe decided to have a break for lunch. In her old, small, purple rucksack she had packed a cheese sandwich and a packet of smokey bacon crisps, but while she was eating she realised something. She was being watched</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Looking up, Zoe saw a big pair of bright green eyes staring intently at her. Cautiously, Zoe broke off some of her sandwich and held it out for the creatures to eat. The creature carefully made it’s way over to Zoe and ate the sandwich and while it ate Zoe took in it’s appearance. It looked like a small, scanty black street cat but something about it felt off to Zoe. After it finished eating the sandwich it stared up into Zoe’s hazelnut eyes and nuzzled her hand. Zoe smiled down at it and started to rub it behind the ears while saying “Hay little kitty, do you have a name?” Zoe waited for a moment before saying “can I name you?” The cat started to purr so Zoe took this as a yes and said “I’m going to call you Nova, do you like that?” Nova purred even louder while climbing onto Zoe’s lap so she took this for a yes as well. Zoe continued to rub behind Nova ears and Zoe just talked to him. She told him about things that the other girls never bothered to listening to, things about her that she never had the chance to tell anyone else. It felt to talk to someone, even if that someone was a cat.</p><p>Suddenly, a man with black hair and wearing a billowing blue 1940s style coat came along and his eyes stared at Nova before meeting Zoe’s eye and he smiled widely. He approached and knelt down in front of Zoe and said “Hay there kiddo, what are you doing out here on your own?” Zoe put her arms around Nova before saying “Why should I tell you?” The man smiled even wider and said “It’s just, my cat is currently sitting on your lap.” Zoe glanced down at Nova for a moment before looking back at the man and saying “what’s his name then?” The man then said with ease “his name is Sam and he is a very adventurous little cat who escaped just before I left for work today.” Zoe still stared at The man suspiciously, something about his story wasn’t adding up in her mind so she asked “what if I refuse to hand him over?” The man response, however, surprised Zoe. He started to laugh with a bright glint in his eyes. After a moment he said “I like your spirit kid, what’s your name?” Zoe hesitated for a moment, unsure weather to tell the truth or not. She finally gave in though and said “Zoe” The man smiled and said “Captain Jack Harkness”</p><p> </p><p>Jack held out his hand to shake Zoe’s hand which she agreed to even though Jack could still see reluctance in her eyes. He hadn’t been lying when he had said he liked her attitude, even going so far as thinking that she might be a good torchwood agent in the future. Suddenly, the sun came out from behind a cloud and the light reflected of a small golden object that Jack hadn’t previously noticed. When he saw what it was he was stunned. It was a fob watch. After a moment hesitant he pointed at the watch and asked “where did you get this from?” Zoe said “I got it the day my parents died.” Jack I said seriously “I’m sorry for your loss but did your parents leave it to you?” Zoe was about to answer but hesitated and said “I don’t remember.” Jack then asked “Zoe, do you feel like you have a special connection to the watch?” Zoe hesitated again before saying “I guess.” Jack then leaned forward and asked “tell me Zoe, do you believe in aliens?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zoe looked at Jack in the eyes, suddenly exited but still a bit cautious  and said “definitely” Jack smiled down and said “what would you say if I told you that you that you’re holding an alien now?” Zoe’s eyes lit up in excitement and she asked while gesturing to the cat in her lap “you mean No.. I mean Sam?” Jack chuckled and said “His names not really Sam, you can call him whatever you like.” Zoe nodded with a smile on her face before asking “If Nova’s not a cat, what is he?” Jack said “Nova, as you call him, is part of a race of aliens called the ngeru manene.” Zoe looked down at Nova in aw while Jack continued with “Zoe, what would you say if I told you there may be a chance that you’re not human?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zoe looked up shocked and said “I would say that I believe you.” Jack seemed slightly shocked by this, he had thought that convincing Zoe would be a lot harder. He said “why?” Zoe looked sheepishly down at Nova and said “I never really felt like I fit in with the other girls in the orphanage, I’ve never really felt like I belong anywhere since my parents died.” Jack then said kindly “I can help you figure out the truth but you’re going to have to trust me.” Zoe was suddenly suspicious, she liked Jack but he was still a stranger to her so she said “how do I know I can trust you, for all I know everything you’ve just told me could be a lie.” Jack thought for a moment before calmly saying “if I can prove that Nova’s an alien, would you believe me?” Zoe smiled and said “possibly.” Jack smirked happily and said “good enough for me, stand back.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zoe then stood up and handed Nova to Jack before moving back hurriedly. Jack glanced around to make sure no one was watching before placing Nova on the ground and grabbing her tail tightly. Zoe gasped as Jack continued to hold on but Nova didn’t retaliate directly, instead his eyes stared glowing a brilliant bright blue and he vanished. Zoe was about to cry out and ask what Jack had just done but she suddenly felt something rubbing against her leg. Looking down she could see Nova was rubbing his head against her leg. Jack was smirking at her as she lent down and stared stroking Nova to try and get over her shock. Jack came back over to the two of them and said “when negeru manene feel threatened they can teleport out of danger  but they can also bring anyone or anything they care about with them as long as they are touching it.” Zoe was still stunned at what just happened and so Jack continued asking “You believe me now?” Zoe nodded but said “I need some time to think before I accept your offer though.” Jack just smiled and nodded saying “if you want to take up my offer then call me.” He handed Zoe a small slip of paper before waving and jogging off. Zoe stared down at the slip of paper which contained a phone number, still stunned at everything that had just happened. Her artwork lay forgotten on the dusty pack floor. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as Jack was out of earshot he pulled out his phone and called Martha Jones. When she answered he said cheerfully but with a darker undertone “hi Martha, you don’t happen to still have the doctor’s number do you?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Meanwhile on the TARDIS, The doctor and Donna had just got back from their adventure on izuanea when the phone started to ring. The doctor picked it up and said “hello?” Jack answered with “hi doc, how are you?” The doctor said enthusiastically “Jack, I’m good, why are you calling?” Jack said still cheerfully “straight to the point, huh. Alright, I think I’ve found something that you need to see.” The doctor leaned against the controls of the TARDIS and asked “what?” Jack then said cheekily “well that would ruin the surprise wouldn’t it.” The doctor rolled his eyes but he still had a fond smile on his face as he asked “fine, when and where are you?” Jack said happily “Torchwood Cardiff, 27 June 2008. Oh yeah I also invited Martha and I think she’s bringing Micky.” The doctor smiled and said “ good, it’ll be nice to see them again. See you soon Jack.” The doctor said “Donna how do you feel about going to meet an old friend of mine?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When they arrived at Torchwood the doctor was the first one to leave the TARDIS and he saw Jack leaning against the wall. He said “Jack. This is Donna.” Jack smiled flirtatiously and said “ Nice to meet you Donna, I’m Captain Jack Harkness.” The doctor said “stop it” but Jack just smirked and said “good to see you too doc.” The doctor rolled his eyes as Donna asked “so how do you two know each other?” Jack smiled and said “I made a mistake that almost destroyed the world but he helped me sort everything out.” The doctor smiled at the memory and asked “So what is it you want to show me then?” Jack then said “oh yeah, I was tracking an escaped ngeru manene when I came across this young girl in the shadowy corner of the park.” Donna then interrupted saying “ let me guess, she was really some alien who is planning on taking over the world?” Jack then said “almost, I think she was an alien but as far as I know I don’t think she’s planning on taking over the world.” The doctor then asked “Normally you and your team would be able to handle a single young alien, so why did you call me?” Jack responded quickly with “because she had a fob watch doc.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The doctor was stunned but Donna was confused and asked “what’s a fob watch?” The doctor was still stunned but he managed to say “It conceals a time lord’s essence, it allows us to turn ourselves human.” Donna then said “you can turn yourself human?” The doctor managed to pull himself together and said “I’ll explain later” Before turning back to Jack and asking “are you sure?” and Jack responded with “positive.” The doctor then asked “what do you have on her?”Jack then turned to his computer and said “I had Ianto bring up everything he could find about her and get this, two years ago her parents were killed in a car crash but before that there’s no record of her or her parents.” The doctor then asked “do you have an image of her?” Jack said “sure” and Donna asked kindly “do you have any idea who she could be?” The doctor responded with “no idea.” Jack then brought up an image of her and said “her names Zoe and she is 12 years old.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The doctor gasped and rubbed his eyes. Jack asked “so you know her?” The doctor nodded as Donna asked “who is she doctor?” The doctor responded with “she’s my sister.” Donna responded with “You have a sister?” The doctor nodded and said “I used to, she died a long time ago.” Donna then said “but if Jack’s right then she could still be alive. Surely that’s a good thing?” The doctor nodded and was about to speak when Jack’s phone started to ring.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Meanwhile, Zoe was back at the orphanage, sitting her bed and staring down at the slip of paper that Jack had given her.She was thinking about everything that had happened that day, unsure of what to do next. Just then Zoe herd a strange noise drifting through the open window. Climbing onto the window sill she saw Nova sitting on the ground outside, staring up at the window. Zoe stared down at the small cat like creatures before climbing out the window and sitting next to Nova. Zoe started stroking Nova and said to him “I don’t know what to do Nova, I really want to go to Jack, find out if he’s telling the truth. But what if he’s not. What if he’s some sociopath who kidnaps unsuspecting children and sell the to companies to be made into sausages?” She looked down at Nova and sighed before saying “I know, I’m probably over reacting, but what if?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just then perfect Pricilla came over with her group of friends. “Well, well, well. What have we got here. Little Zoe has found her soulmate. A stinky street cat.” Her friends all laughed as Zoe said go away Pricilla.” Pricilla smirked and said “Now why should I, we’re all friends here, right.” Zoe said “just leave me alone” Pricilla said “Now that’s no way to speak to your friend, is it.” Zoe then said defensively “we’re not friends.” Pricilla said “In that case you won’t mind me taking your little soulmate then.” As she was saying this one of her friends grabbed Nova when Zoe wasn’t expecting it. Zoe cried out “give him back!” She lunged at the girl and tried to grab Nova back, forgetting about Nova defences.Almost as soon as Zoe touched Nova: Nova’s eyes glowed blue and they teleported away. Pricilla and her friends where all left stunned and confused about what just happened. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Zoe and Nova reappeared in a small ally way. Zoe started to panic as she stared around at the unfamiliar environment. “What am I going to do!” She cried looking around in fear. Nova sat down next to the small slip of paper which had been in Zoe’s hand when she teleported. She made up her mind as she reached down and picked up the slip of paper and took her phone out of her pocket. She put the number into the phone and when Jack answered she said “Hi Jack, I’ve been thinking about what you said earlier and I want to know more.” </span> <span class="s1">Jack responded with “that’s great, where are you now?” Zoe left the ally and looked around for a sign. “Near the park where I met you earlier.” Jack then said see you soon Zoe.</span></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>